sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Maya Rudolph
| birth_place = Gainesville, Florida, U.S. | residence = San Fernando Valley, California, U.S. | alma_mater = University of California, Santa Cruz | occupation = Actress, voice artist, comedian, singer | years_active = 1996–present | partner = Paul Thomas Anderson (2001–present) | children = 4 | parents = Richard Rudolph Minnie Riperton | website = }} Maya Khabira Rudolph Gale Biography In Context. (born July 27, 1972) is an American actress, voice artist, comedian, and singer. Rudolph first gained prominence in the mid-1990s as a member of the alternative rock band The Rentals, before joining The Groundlings improv troupe later in the decade. In 2000, Rudolph became a cast member on the NBC late-night sketch comedy series Saturday Night Live and subsequently appeared in supporting roles in films such as 50 First Dates (2004), A Prairie Home Companion (2006), and Idiocracy (2006). After leaving Saturday Night Live in 2007, Rudolph appeared in Grown Ups (2010), Bridesmaids (2011), Grown Ups 2 (2013), Inherent Vice (2014), Sisters (2015), CHiPs (2017), and Wine Country (2019). She also lent her voice to the animated films Shrek the Third (2007) and Big Hero 6 (2014). In addition to her film appearances, Rudolph starred as Ava Alexander on the NBC sitcom Up All Night from 2011 to 2012, and co-hosted her own variety series Maya & Marty in 2016. Since 2018, Rudolph has appeared on the NBC fantasy comedy series The Good Place, for which she has received two Primetime Emmy Award nominations for Outstanding Guest Actress in a Comedy Series. Early life Rudolph was born in Gainesville, Florida, the daughter of singer-songwriter Minnie Riperton and composer Richard Rudolph. Her mother was African-American and her father is Ashkenazi Jewish. Her paternal grandfather was Sidney Rudolph, a philanthropist who once owned all of the Wendy's and Rudy's restaurants in Miami-Dade County, Florida. Her great-grandfather was born in Vilnius, Lithuania, changed his surname from "Rudashevsky" to "Rudolph", and was one of the founding members of Congregation Beth Shalom, a Conservative Jewish synagogue in the Squirrel Hill neighborhood of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.Stated by Henry Louis Gates on the Finding Your Roots episode "In Search of Freedom," January 19, 2016, PBS Rudolph's parents moved to Los Angeles, California, when she and her brother Marc were very young, and they grew up primarily in the Westwood neighborhood. Near the end of the song "Lovin' You", Riperton can be heard singing "Maya" over and over again. Riperton incorporated this into her performance of the song on The Midnight Special. Riperton died on July 12, 1979, at age 31, from breast cancer. Rudolph's godmother was R&B singer Teena Marie. In 1990, Rudolph graduated from Crossroads School in Santa Monica, California, where she became friendly with fellow students Gwyneth Paltrow and Jack Black, and continued her education at the University of California, Santa Cruz, where she graduated in 1995 with a Bachelor of Arts degree in photography from Porter College. Career ''Saturday Night Live'' In May 2000, Rudolph joined the cast of Saturday Night Live as a featured player for the final three episodes of the 1999–2000 season, after a stint as a member of The Groundlings improv troupe, where she met future Saturday Night Live cast member Will Forte. Rudolph's musical talents were frequently employed on Saturday Night Live. She sang as Beyoncé Knowles in the Prince Show sketches, as the "Space Creature" in the Gays in Space sketches, except for the one on the season 31 episode hosted by Peter Sarsgaard, because it aired around the time Rudolph was on maternity leave. Forte substituted for her during that episode. Her ability to change her looks and her command of many accents also led to her playing an unusually wide range of ethnicities on the show, often with only a change of wigs. As "Nuni Shoener", Rudolph, along with Fred Armisen, created a couple from an unspecified Scandinavian country, who have unplaceable accents and bewilderingly foreign manners. Rudolph was also able to play male characters such as Scott Joplin, Justin Guarini, and Mario Vazquez. Her final episode as a cast member was on November 3, 2007, with host Brian Williams and musical guest Feist, the last episode before the writers' strike. She returned on October 25, 2008, in a featured guest appearance as Michelle Obama and sang a duet with Kenan Thompson about Amy Poehler's newborn. She also appeared in the 2008 Christmas episode, where she reprised her role in the sketch Bronx Beat, with Amy Poehler. She also appeared in two sketches in the 2008–09 season finale with Will Ferrell. She appeared in a Weekend Update Thursday sketch during the fall 2009–10 season as Oprah Winfrey speaking on behalf of Chicago's bid for the 2016 Olympics. She also appeared on the show in May 2010 to perform in skits including "The Manuel Ortiz Show" with Betty White. She returned to Saturday Night Live for the season 36 premiere, hosted by Amy Poehler, performing the "Bronx Beat" sketch and that same season for episode 700, hosted by Tina Fey. On February 18, 2012 she returned to Saturday Night Live as a host for the first time and reprised her roles in sketches such as "Bronx Beat". She once again returned to SNL for the Christmas episode hosted by Tina Fey and Amy Poehler on December 19, 2015, reprising her role in the "Bronx Beat" sketch. She appeared on the 41st season finale (hosted by Fred Armisen) as Dilma Rousseff on Weekend Update. In the 45th season premiere, she appeared in a town hall sketch as Senator and presidential candidate Kamala Harris (D-CA), to the Senator’s delight. Characters Rudolph's characters on the show have included "Attorney Glenda Goodwin" and "Megan" from the "Wake Up, Wakefield!" sketches. Rudolph did a number of celebrity impressions on Saturday Night Live during her tenure, including Amanda Byram, Ananda Lewis, Barbra Streisand, Bern Nadette Stanis (as Thelma Evans on Good Times), Beyoncé, Charo, Christina Aguilera, Condoleezza Rice, Darcel Wynne, Diana Ross, Dilma Rousseff, Donatella Versace, Donna Fargo, Emily Robison, Fredricka Whitfield, Free, Gayle King, Orda Khan, Griselda Blanco, Halle Berry, Ivanka Trump, Ja'net Dubois (as Willona Woods on Good Times), Jennifer Lopez, Joyce "Fenderella" Irby, Justin Guarini, Kara Saun, Kamala Harris, La Toya Jackson, Lisa Kudrow, Lisa Ling, Liza Minnelli, Lucy Liu, Lynda Lopez, Macy Gray, Mario Vasquez, Mary Roach, Maya Angelou, Melinda Doolittle, Melissa Stark, Michelle Obama, Mýa, Nelly Furtado, Omarosa Manigault, Oprah Winfrey, Paris Hilton, Patti LaBelle, Phylicia Rashad (as Clair Huxtable on The Cosby Show), Rocsi, Scott Joplin, Teresa Heinz, Tera Patrick, Tina Turner, Tyra Banks, Valerie Simpson, Vanessa Hudgens (as Gabriella Montez from High School Musical 3), Wanda Sykes and Whitney Houston. Recurring characters *Appreciante *Britanica of Gemini's Twin *Casey *Charli Coffee *Cocktail Waitress *Donatella Versace *Glenda Goodwin *Jackie *Jodi Deitz (one of the co-hosts of "Bronx Beat") *Leilani Burke *Megan (one of the co-hosts of "Wake Up, Wakefield!") *Mrs. Denmont *Nuni Schoener *Patti Sylviac *Rebecca *Space Creature Television and film In addition to her work on Saturday Night Live, Rudolph has appeared on other television shows, including the CBS medical drama series City of Angels and Chicago Hope. She had small parts in Chuck & Buck, Gattaca, As Good as It Gets, Duplex and Duets; she was also a music supervisor for Duets. Her first prominent film role came in 2006 with A Prairie Home Companion. Earlier, she had costarred with Luke Wilson in the 2005 Mike Judge sci-fi comedy Idiocracy, although that film was shelved until September 2006 and then only given a limited release. She also guest-starred as Rapunzel in the DreamWorks animated film Shrek the Third. She guest-starred as Julia in The Simpsons episode "The Homer of Seville". Rudolph guest-starred as character Athena Scooberman in NBC's Kath & Kim, and starred in the film Away We Go with The Office star John Krasinski. In 2010, she appeared in Grown Ups starring Adam Sandler, where she played the wife of Chris Rock's character. In 2011, she appeared in Bridesmaids with Saturday Night Live colleague Kristen Wiig, and in 2013 she played a supporting role in The Way, Way Back as the girlfriend of Sam Rockwell's character. She co-starred in the NBC sitcom Up All Night, with Christina Applegate and Will Arnett. Rudolph's self-titled variety show television pilot aired on May 19, 2014, but the show did not go beyond that. It was later announced that she would star in an NBC variety series Maya & Marty with Martin Short, which debuted on May 31, 2016. Her next series, Forever, premiered on September 14, 2018 on Amazon Video. Also in 2018, she has been seen on TV doing Ruby Tuesday and Seventh Generation commercials. In 2019 she played the mom of the kids in The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. Music Prior to joining Saturday Night Live, Rudolph was backing singer (1995–99) and briefly a keyboardist in the band The Rentals, with whom she toured for a short time. She also appears in the music videos of the songs "Waiting" and "Please Let That Be You". She sang backing vocals for "Barcelona" and "My Head Is in the Sun", both from the album Seven More Minutes. In 2004, she recorded a track with The Rentals frontman Matt Sharp, including a cover of Tegan and Sara's "Not Tonight". Rudolph also performed "Together In Pooping" and "Little Roundworm" with Triumph the Insult Comic Dog (Robert Smigel) on his album Come Poop With Me. She is in a Prince cover band called Princess with her friend Gretchen Lieberum. Personal life Rudolph has been in a relationship with director Paul Thomas Anderson since 2001. They live together with their four children. They have three daughters and one son: Pearl (born 2005), Lucille (born 2009), Jack (born 2011) and Minnie (born 2013). Filmography Film Television Awards and nominations References External links * * Category:1972 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Gainesville, Florida Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:African-American actresses Category:African-American comedians Category:African-American female singers Category:African-American Jews Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:American keyboardists Category:American people of Jewish descent Category:American people of Lithuanian-Jewish descent Category:American sketch comedians Category:American voice actresses Category:American women comedians Category:Comedians from California Category:Crossroads School alumni Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Gainesville, Florida Category:Singers from Los Angeles Category:The Rentals members Category:University of California, Santa Cruz alumni Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians Category:21st-century American singers Category:People from Westwood, Los Angeles